Bagger
The Western Motorcycle Company Bagger is a motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Bagger's design is very similar to the Freeway, with only minor changes to its appearance. The Bagger is highly customizable, giving it a wide variety of possible appearances, however any found on the road will be completely stock. Due to their similarities and the absence of the Freeway in GTA V, it is possible the Western Motorcycle Company discontinued the Freeway in favor of the Bagger. It also shares the tank with the Nightblade and the seats and rear fender with the Wolfsbane. The Bagger's standard appearance appears to be based on the 2013 Harley Davidson Touring Road Glide Custom. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bagger is, overall, fairly underwhelming. Its acceleration lags behind other motorcycles, even when fully upgraded, and is one of two motorcycles that, when fully upgraded, does not max out the acceleration stat (the other being the Faggio). Top speed is reasonable, but not able to keep up with virtually any other motorcycle. The cornering radius is reasonably wide, and usually requires braking of some amount. This motorcycle is, overall, a good touring motorcycle and good for cruising as it is smooth and easy to control, but feels underpowered compared to other motorcycles. GTA V Overview ) }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Bagger-GTAV-Franklin2.jpg|Franklin's Bagger in the enhanced edition of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) WMCBagger-Front-GTAV.png|Franklin's Bagger (Rear quarter view). Bagger-GTAV-Franklin.jpg|Franklin's Bagger. Bagger-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bagger on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis are tasked with repossessing a Bagger owned by a Vagos gang member Esteban Jimenez in Vespucci Beach. Due to them killing the owner, they can't return it to Simeon, so Lamar keeps it. Later he gives it to Franklin. This bike becomes one of the default vehicles for Franklin, along with the Buffalo. Notable Owners *Franklin Clinton owns a unique green Bagger, with the license plate "FC1988", unlocked in the aforementioned mission. *Esteban Jimenez (Formerly) *Lamar Davis (Formerly) *The Lost MC own one, only seen in The Underbelly Of Paradise. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns at Franklin's safehouse after the mission Reposession. *Occasionally spawns on the highway near Vespucci Beach. *Sometimes randomly spawns on the streets of Los Santos. *Rarely spawns in Vinewood Hills. *Very rarely spawns on Clinton Avenue near Pitchers. *If starting a mission as Franklin at his safehouse in Strawberry while on his bagger, another might spawn near his safehouse. * Has a rare chance of spawning in Stab City by the area with the gas tanks. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can appear on Simeon's SMS list for export which will result in it spawning in traffic (and parked at the Golf Club) and it will be able to be stored in the player's garage as a personal vehicle. * May be a High Priority Car for Simeon Yetarian's Import/Export Garage but won't be able to be stored in player's garages. Trivia *If the player modifies Franklin's Bagger it will still have the mods whenever the player encounters it again, along with his Buffalo S. This also happens with Michael's Tailgater and Premier, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *If the player manages to access Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay on foot, and walks into the small office area on the left of the garage, a manual for the Bagger can be seen which erroneously sports a Principe logo rather than a Western one. This was most likely a designer oversight. *The motorcycle's name "Bagger" is a real life bike made by Harley Davidson and looks extremely similar to the Bagger in the game. *The default radio stations for Bagger are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics and The Lab. *Bagger is implied to be one of motorcycles used by Lost MC although it is not a chopper (the proof of it being a gang motorcycle is taken from Underbelly of Paradise TV show in-game, where is is seen being used by Lost MC members). *Fitting the correct modifications on the Bagger will make it resemble the GTA IV Freeway, ableit having two headlights not one. *This is one of three backup personal vehicles in GTA V that spawn on the street. The other two are the Sentinel and the Issi. *In Los Santos Customs, the Bagger can have either the leather Saddle Bags or no Saddle Bags at all, and if either are fitted, it will have no license plate, which makes it deemed illegal for the road. * For anyone who views Franklin or their Online Garage on the Social Club, it will show a Bagger as a display for motorcycles. Upgrades installed will remain, unless changed. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class